


Who Wrote It

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: Sequel to The Journal. Should read that first. Gibbs enlists Abby's help to find out who wrote the journal. Is it one of the team? Maybe someone outside NCIS? Is it even about Gibbs?





	Who Wrote It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net on 8/11/2011

Rolling over, he felt the empty bed next to him and sighed. Sluggishly, Tony climbed out of bed and headed down the stairs. "Let me guess." Tony smiled. "Still thinking about the journal?"

Gibbs looked up from the couch. "Yeah."

Tony dropped down next to him and chuckled. "Why is this bothering you so much?"

It had been two weeks since they had spent that first night together. The night Gibbs had told Tony about the journal believing Tony had written it, only he hadn't. And now Gibbs was still obsessing about who could have written it.

"What if it is about me? Who wrote it? Wouldn't you want to know?" Gibbs glanced over at Tony.

"And if it's not about you?" Tony asked.

"Then I'd like to know that." Gibbs rubbed his hands down his face. "It was in the bullpen, under your desk. It has to be someone that spends time in the bullpen."

"Ziva?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Unlikely." Gibbs chuckled. "The writing is way too different from hers and I don't see Ziva thinking of me like that."

"Did you really see me thinking of you like that?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "More than Ziva."

"McCloset? I tell you the guy can't be straight!"

Gibbs blew out a long breath. "I don't know. You really think McGee?"

Tony shrugged. "Maybe, your desk is right across from his. He could be secretly stealing looks at you, thinking nasty thoughts. Wondering what it would be like to be your personal techno geek."

Dropping his head back on the couch, Gibbs stared at the ceiling. "That would be my luck."

"Oh come on McGeek isn't that bad!" Tony grinned.

Gibbs turned his head and looked at Tony. "Do you wanna share me?"

Tony punched Gibbs' arm. "That's not what I meant!"

"God, I'd have to transfer him." Gibbs sighed.

"Yeah you would."

Gibbs smirked. "Worried about the competition?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "Not after tonight."

"Pretty sure of yourself." Gibbs chuckled.

"Something you need to tell me?" Tony glared at Gibbs. "You secretly want McGee too?"

"Jealous streak in there?" Gibbs asked leaning towards Tony.

Grabbing Gibbs by the middle of his t-shirt, Tony jerked him forward. "Yes."

Gibbs couldn't help but let the smile spread across his face.

"DiNozzo's don't share!" Tony scowled.

Pressing Tony down onto the couch, Gibbs seized Tony's lips momentarily expressing the passion and desire still present within him. As he drew back, Tony licked his lips.

"I only want you." Gibbs growled as his eyes cascaded down Tony's body.

"Right answer." Tony smirked. "Maybe Abby?"

Gibbs shivered.

"What you love Abby?"

"Like a daughter."

"Oh come on! Never thought of the little Goth putting her black lips around your co-"

"STOP!" Gibbs snapped.

Tony laughed then his eyes went wide. "Oh how about Ducky?"

Gibbs sat back up and shook his head. "No."

"You two have been friends a long time." Tony smiled as he slid back up into a sitting position.

"No." Gibbs shook his head again. "I told Duck about finding the journal. He was completely surprised about it."

"The gremlin?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Palmer!" Gibbs laughed. "He can barely look at me half the time."

"Authority figure, dominating the scared little autopsy gremlin." Tony nodded. "That could totally make sense."

Gibbs groaned.

"Wait I know who it is?" Tony was animated and excited.

"Who?" Gibbs stared at him.

"VANCE!" A Cheshire grin covered Tony's face.

Gibbs’ eyes narrowed and he came at Tony shoving him down hard onto the couch.

"Oh getting all hot and bothered." Tony continued to grin. "What was that one passage about kneeling down in front of your chair at your desk?"

"Tony!"

"Oh come on. All that power he has and all he really wants is for you to fuck him senseless." Tony chuckled. "The big black stallion wanting the big white Lipizzan stallion."

"Horse references really?" Gibbs shook his head.

"Kinda hot." Tony smirked. "I mean you two would probably kill each other, but it would be hot while it lasted."

"Something you wanna tell me?" Gibbs used Tony's words from earlier. "You secretly want the director?"

"God no." Tony made a face of disgust.

"Right answer and it's not Leon." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"So quick to dismiss him. Are you sure?" Tony smiled.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "And if it is him. I really don't wanna know."

A heartfelt laugh echoed from Tony. "I'd never be able to look him in the eyes again!"

"I'd have to resign." Gibbs chuckled.

"If it was him. It could work to your advantage." Tony smirked. "Wiggle that sexy ass in front of him and get anything you want."

"Moving on!" Gibbs sighed.

"Well we have cleaning crews, mail people, and every other agent in the building." Tony paused. "Lot of possibilities."

"Cleaning crew and mail people seem unlikely." Gibbs sighed. "This person talked about working cases, staying here, being around me working cases with Holly. It has to be one of the team."

"What ever happened with Holly?" Tony asked a puzzled look on his face.

Gibbs stared down at Tony. "She moved to Hawaii."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Like that's the whole story."

"You really wanna hear about my ex?"

"I didn't say I wanted to hear all the sorted details." Tony chuckled. "Just wondered what happened to end that one."

"A lot of things."

"Was this one of them?" Tony asked as he squeezed Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs chuckled. "That worked just fine."

"That's not what I meant." Tony smirked as he pushed Gibbs up then shoved him down on his back on the couch.

"What did you mean?" Gibbs smirked as Tony knelt between his legs.

"I think it was about what this-" Tony rubbed Gibbs' cock through the sweats. "Wanted."

"And what did  _it_  want?" Gibbs moaned.

Tony pulled Gibbs' sweats down over his hips, his hard cock springing free. Licking his lips, Tony sighed. "This."

Gibbs watched as Tony's hand circled the base of his cock and the warm tongue ran across the head, causing Gibbs to groan.

"And this." Tony let his lips wrap around the head, licking and sucking Gibbs' dick.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed as his hand combed through the younger man’s hair. Pulling his lips off of Gibbs' cock a moment Tony smirked.

"And I think it mostly wanted this." With that said Tony's mouth closed around Gibbs' cock and drew Gibbs all the way in.

"Fuck." Gibbs gasped as his hips rose off the couch and his hands clutched at the couch cushions.

Tony loved to hear Gibbs swear and talk dirty, especially when it was because of what he was doing to the older man. He worked slowly over the length of Gibbs' shaft, wanting to prolong Gibbs’ release.

Staring down at Tony, Gibbs made some guttural animal noise that told his lover that what he was doing was more than pleasing him. "That's exactly what my dick wanted." He growled. "Your hot mouth wrapped around it."

Moaning around Gibbs' cock, Tony felt his own cock making itself known, hardening from his actions and Gibbs' words. Tony quickened his pace slightly, pushing Gibbs closer to the edge, but refusing to give him enough to send him spiraling downward.

"Love seeing you suck my cock." Gibbs panted, his hips making small thrusts upward. "Wanna come so bad."

As much as Tony wanted to taste Gibbs' release, he wanted to make it last so he changed his technique slightly. It started as long quick movements over the length then turned to short slower movement over the head of Gibbs' cock. Tony knew that Gibbs loved it, but that it also kept him right on the verge.

Gibbs moaned his fingers knotting in Tony's hair. "You do love to tease me don't you?"

Tony smirked to himself. Yes he did love to tease Gibbs.

"God, I should just fuck your mouth." Gibbs growled. "Make myself come."

With a groan, Tony sank down on Gibbs' cock, taking him completely down his throat.

"That's it." Gibbs released a deep sigh of pleasure.

Gibbs was so close and Tony knew it as he drew back his lips stopping at the head of Gibbs' cock then slamming back down to the base.

"Please." Gibbs begged as his body began to tremble.

And Tony gave in, opening wide and feeling the head of Gibbs' cock hit the back of his throat.

"TONY!" Gibbs cried out as he came deep in Tony's throat. Every muscle in his body tensed then slowly turned to jelly as he melted down into the couch.

Only after he had taken everything Gibbs offered him, did Tony finally release Gibbs' cock and crawled back up the older man’s body. "That's exactly what you wanted and need." Tony smirked.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed smiling up at Tony. "And that's exactly why Holly is in Hawaii."

"Because you wanted me sucking your cock and she didn't appreciate that."

"No." Gibbs rolled his eyes. Wrapping his arms around Tony's waist he pulled the younger man down against him. "I wanted you, all of you. And only you."

"Did you tell her that?" Tony grinned.

"No."

"God I wish you would have." Tony said annoyed. "I couldn't stand that smart ass witch."

Gibbs’ eyebrow went up.

"What? I could have said something much worse." Tony rolled his eyes. "I was trying to be nice."

Shaking his head, Gibbs chuckled. "Okay enough."

"Fine."

"It's time to go to bed."

"I'm not tired." Tony sighed.

"You're not going to sleep."

"Really?" Tony smiled. "Well then take me to bed."

**##########**

Carrying a Caf-Pow in one hand and the journal in the other, Gibbs walked into Abby's lab.

"Gibbs?" Abby said the name as a question. "No case. Whatcha doing here?"

He handed her the Caf-Pow. "I need your help."

"Okay. Lay it on me." Abby smiled.

"And I need you to be discrete."

"Sounds fun." She grinned.

He held the journal out to her. She took it looking slightly confused as she opened it then her eyes went wide.

"Oh someone's got it bad! Who wrote this?" She asked looked at Gibbs.

"That's what I wanna know."

"Okay." Her brow furrowed. "Where's it from?"

"Here."

"Really?" Abby smirked. "Are we talking like NCIS or narrower?"

"The team."

"WHOA, nice." She chuckled.

"It's not yours is it?" Gibbs asked an almost frightened look on his face.

"No." She shook her head. "Why?"

Taking the journal from her, he flipped through a few pages finding what he was looking for him laid it back in her still extended hand.

"Read the first entry." He nodded.

Quickly her eyes scanned over the paragraph, then went wide and she looked up at Gibbs.

"This is about you?" She practically screamed.

"ABBY!" He barked.

"Right sorry. Is this about you?" She asked quietly with a shocked expression still on her face.

"Maybe."

She smirked. "Did you really think I wrote this?"

"No!" Gibbs shook his head. "But I needed to ask."

"Gibbs your totally hot, but you know, you're like-" She suddenly looked shy.

"I know Abs." He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"So that leaves, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky and Palmer?"

"It's not Tony."

Abby's eyebrow went up. "And you know this how?"

"I asked him."

Abby chuckled. "You asked him?"

"It's not his."

"And you believe him?" A wide grin spreading over her lips.

"Yes."

She started at Gibbs, still grinning.

"I know how he feels Abby." Gibbs sighed.

"And you still believe that it's not his?"

"Fine, check it against his writing."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do you believe him?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Abby."

"No." Abby was glaring now. "Somethings hinky in Gibbs and Tony land, I can tell."

"No hinkiness." God he was starting to talk like her.

Her eyes went wide. "You totally did him!"

"Keep your voice down." Gibbs grabbed her arm.

"You totally did!" She bounced up and down. "That is so awesome and so hot and I totally mean that in the hot sense of two people I care about, not like hot in that I wanna do you two, like that would be totally weird. I mean again, love you both but-"

"Abby the journal?" Gibbs sighed trying to pull her back to the task at hand.

"You can't tell me you and Tony are bumping uglies and just move on!"

He rubbed his forehead. "Abby later."

"Later? You had to think Tony wrote it."

Gibbs nodded.

"OH!" She snapped her fingers and jumped up. "That's why you two started hitting the sheets you thought Tony wrote it!"

This was a bad idea. Gibbs thought to himself.

"So Tony really told you he didn't write it? Wow." Abby sighed. "He would have been my first thought, but I mean he wouldn't lie to you after having you know-"

"Yeah I know." Gibbs nodded.

"This isn't just some fun fest right? I mean you really care about Tony?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled that little half smile.

"Oh that is so sweet!" Abby threw her arms around him, dropping the journal in the process.

"Abby." Gibbs sighed hugging her back, unable to not let her take a moment and be happy about the situation.

"Okay." Abby stepped back took a deep breath then let it out. She picked up the journal. "Back to this. You think it's one of the team?"

"Makes the most sense. I found it in the bullpen." Gibbs paused. "Plus it talks about working cases and staying at my place."

"Has everyone stayed at your place?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Palmer?" Abby asked.

"Once, with Ducky." Gibbs shrugged.

"Really? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Abby!" Gibbs groaned.

"Right." She started tapping at the keyboard.

"And it's not Ducky."

"Did you ask him too?" Abby grinned.

"I talked to him about it. It's not him."

"Okay so that leaves Ziva, McGee and Palmer." She glanced back at Gibbs. "We should really be taking bets on this."

Gibbs glared at her.

"I'll do handwriting recognition. It will take a little bit." Turning around she folded her arms across her chest. "And if it's not one of those three?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe someone outside the team. Admiring you from afar." Abby smirked.

"Or maybe it's not about me."

"True, we do have other blue eyed, silver haired, Marines in the agency." She jumped up and down again. "I can see how many other agents match your profile."

"Check the handwriting first." Gibbs nodded.

"I can multitask you know."

"Call me when you have something." Gibbs said as he walked out of the lab.

Picking up her phone, Abby dialed the number. "Get your ass down here now!"

**###########**

Gibbs sat at his desk trying to focus on the report in front of him and failing miserably. He glanced over at Ziva. She was writing up a report from yesterday’s case. Shaking his head he looked back at the file on his desk. She couldn't have written the journal. They were close but more than once she'd referred to him as a father figure, and nothing had changed in their relationship. Glancing across from him, Gibbs saw McGee tapping away at his keyboard. Gibbs rubbed his forehead; please don't let it be McGee he said to himself. The man was a good agent, one of the best when it came to anything to do with computers, but he was...well McGee was passive. That isn't necessarily a bad thing. But having to tell McGee that he didn't return those feelings that would be like kicking a puppy for no reason.

Leaning back in his chair, Gibbs ran his hands down his face. He needed to stop thinking about this. Hearing the elevator bing Gibbs glanced over, and then sighed.  _Great_.

"Doctor Mallard wanted me to bring this up to you Agent Gibbs." Palmer held out the paper to Gibbs.

Jerking it out of Palmer's hand, Gibbs stared at the man.

"Um, he said you wanted it right away."

Gibbs nodded still staring.

"Did, Did I do something wrong?" Palmer stuttered.

"I don't know?" Gibbs paused. "Did you?"

"I, I don't think so." Palmer wet his lips. "I'm not sure."

Gibbs stood up.

"I need to, Dr. Mallard wanted me to get right back." Palmer stammered as he almost ran to the elevator.

**###########**

"Abby what was so important?" Tony said strolling into the lab. He glanced back when he heard the door shut and lock behind him. Then he looked in Abby's office. She was sitting at her desk holding the journal.

CRAP!

"How long?" She asked glaring at him.

"Couple weeks." Tony sighed.

Standing up she made her way towards him and stopped, standing there toe to toe.

"Abby you know how Gibbs is." Tony put up his hands. "I couldn't say anything."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Abby put her hands on her hips.

"Abby." He saw her raise her hand and he closed his eyes, tensing his muscles expecting her to head slap him. He was surprised when he felt her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Smiling, he hugged her back.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Abs." He chuckled.

Stepping back, she smiled, shocking him when she smacked him on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Tony snipped.

"For not telling me."

Tony rubbed the back of his head. "That hurt you know."

"Be glad I didn't hit you somewhere more important." She smirked.

"Then Gibbs would head slap you." Tony grinned.

"Really?" Abby's eyebrow went up. "Gibbs kinda fond of little DiNozzo?"

"Little." Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Well, you know what I mean." Abby chuckled.

"And yes." Tony smirked.

"Okay then." Abby wiggled her eyebrows. "So tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Tony looked at her sideways.

"Oh come on!" Abby smiled coyly. "I won't say anything."

"You know Gibbs will kill both of us if he even suspects we had this discussion."

"So don't make him suspect."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Tony folded his arms across his chest.

"I can keep a secret." Abby glared at Tony.

"Yes, but you can't keep a secret from Gibbs." Tony grinned.

"I knew you were in love with him for years and never told him." Abby smirked.

Tony held up his finger and opened his mouth to say something then stopped. "Yeah. I forgot about that."

**############**

About to step into the elevator, Gibbs paused, seeing McGee standing there.

"Hey boss." McGee nodded.

"McGee." Gibbs said stepping in and staring at the elevator doors. "You working on another book?"

McGee's eyes danced around the elevator without looking at Gibbs. "Not really."

"Working on anything else? Writing wise?"

McGee scrunched his brow. "Uh, no."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay."

As the elevator stopped, Gibbs stepped out, the doors closing behind him.

McGee shook his head.  _What was that about? Gibbs never asked about his writing._

**#########**

"Tell me you have something." Gibbs sighed walking into the lab.

"I have something, but you're not gonna like it." Abby chewed her bottom lip.

"Who is it?" Gibbs took a deep breath.

"None of them." Abby smiled.

"What?" Gibbs was shocked. "You sure?"

"Positive." Abby nodded. "I looked for thirty different individual characteristics in the writing and there was only one person that matches two, which means nothing. I mean you need like ten to twenty five to match."

"Who was the one with the two matches?"

"Tony." Abby smirked.

"Of course."

"Seriously though, I mean no one is a match." Abby shrugged. "I checked Ducky to and I even ran my writing."

"What?"

"Well, maybe I wrote it like in some alternate universe or something."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Did you check the other thing?"

"The other NCIS agents that fit the whole, blue eyes, silver hair, marine thing?" Abby grinned.

"Yeah."

"I did." Abby turned around and tapped on the keyboard. "Five matches."

Five pictures popped up on the screen, all similar to Gibbs in several ways.

"It can't be Agent Tillman." Gibbs said narrowing the option.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"He's in a wheel chair, the journal talks about the way the person walks."

"Right on." Abby removed the picture of Agent Tillman. "So that leaves four people the journal could have been written about, besides you."

"What about doing handwriting analysis on all NCIS agents?"

"That will take months." Abby shrugged. "I can run a handwriting comparison but to do an actually individual analysis I'd have to physically look at every handwriting sample and do an analysis against the journal."

Gibbs sighed. "Run the comparison see if we get lucky."

"What if someone outside NCIS dropped it?" Abby paused. "We have suspects, visitors-"

"Talking about cases, the building, it has to be-" Gibbs suddenly stopped then closed his eyes and ran his hands down his face. "Check Fornell and his team."

"Whoa!" Abby's eyebrows went up. "Fornell? I mean you've been married to the same woman, think maybe he wanted you instead of the ex-wife."

"Just check it." Gibbs barked. "And his team that was here a couple weeks ago."

"Will do." Abby chuckled. "It would be funny if it was Fornell though. I mean Tony and Fornell fighting it out for you."

Gibbs glared at her.

"I mean Fornell's older, but I think he'd get some good punches in." Abby smirked. "Especially if he was fighting for his man."

"Abby!"

"Right. I'll check it out." Abby nodded trying not to smile.

**###########**

The elevator stopped at the lobby and Gibbs sighed waiting for the doors to close.

"Hey hold the elevator!"

Gibbs put his hand out stopping the door and Tony slipped in.

"Boss." Tony smiled. That smile that said Tony was in no way thinking of Gibbs as a Boss. "Any news about the journal?"

Flipping the emergency stop, the elevator halted.

"No one on the team." Gibbs said leaning against the side wall.

"So maybe it's not about you."

"Looking that way." Gibbs nodded. "Having Abby check a few more people."

"Have someone in mind.

Gibbs suddenly wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Who is it?" Tony grinned.

"Fornell's team."

Tony's mouth fell open then he laughed. "Oh God that's even better than Vance."

"Don't start!" Gibbs snarled.

"Oh come on!" Tony smirked. "He screws your wife and maybe wants to screw you. It's poetic really."

"It's not Fornell."

"Then why are you having Abby check?" Tony asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Being thorough."

"Right." Tony chuckled.

"Abby thinks Fornell would put up a good fight."

"Fight?" Tony looked at Gibbs puzzled.

"Yeah if you and him fought for me."

"Excuse me?" Tony's voice raised an octave.

"Just saying." Gibbs shrugged.

"I took out a Mossad officer." Tony barked.

"A drunk Mossad officer." Gibbs chuckled.

"Do you seriously think I couldn't take Fornell?" Tony's hand fell away from his chest.

"With age comes skill." Gibbs said goading Tony.

Tony went to punch Gibbs' arm, but Gibbs countered grabbing Tony's wrist and bending his arm behind his back. His body pressed against Tony's back, clutching his arm, Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Skill."

Pressing back, Tony's ass rubbed against Gibbs' cock feeling it start to harden and causing Gibbs to moan.

"That's skill." Tony sighed.

Gibbs pushed Tony away, releasing his arm.

Turning around Tony smiled.

"That's not skill." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"No? Every guy that rubs their ass against your cock makes you hard?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs remained silent staring at Tony.

"You can admit it?" Tony sucked in his bottom lip as his eye drifted from Gibbs' eyes to his still hard cock. "Come on."

Gibbs stepped up toe to toe with Tony, their noses almost touching. He felt the younger man's sharp intake of air, felt the temperature of his body rise and saw his pupils dilate. And he knew it was taking every ounce of Tony's strength to not reach out and touch him. "Yeah, you are definitely skilled at making me hard." Gibbs licked his lips.

"Jethro." Tony sighed, his hands balled into fists at his side.

Leaning closer, Gibbs' lips again brushed against Tony's ear again. "But real skill is making you hard without even touching you." Drawing back, Gibbs started the elevator.

"Bastard." Tony mumbled under his breath as he closed his eyes and tried to make his hard on go away before they reached the bullpen.

**##########**

"Night Boss." McGee nodded with a smile as he headed towards the elevator.

"Night." Gibbs leaned back and closed his eyes a moment.

"You staying?"

Gibbs heard Tony's voice directly in front of him.

"Waiting to hear from Abby." Gibbs responded without opening his eyes.

"She gonna have something tonight?"

"She's still here." Gibbs sighed.

"What me to stay?"

"No." Gibbs opened his eyes and sat up. "Go home."

Tony's eyes questioned Gibbs.

"Our home." Gibbs paused waiting for a reaction from Tony.

"Our home?" Tony smiled brightly.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

Tony put his hands on Gibbs' desk and leaned forward. "You getting all committed to our relationship is really making me hot."

Gibbs chuckled. "Is that so?"

Tony nodded. "Don't work too late."

"Why's that?"

Walking around Gibbs' desk, Tony leaned in and whispered in Gibbs' ear.

Gibbs' eyes went wide for a moment then he cleared his throat.

"Night." Tony smiled as he headed to the elevator.

At that moment Gibbs' phone rang. "Gibbs."

Tony stopped.

"Finished get down here." Abby said then hung up.

"Abby's got it." Gibbs said as they both headed towards Abby's lab.

**###########**

"Ahhhh." Abby sighed as Gibbs and Tony walked in together. "Working late together, so cute."

"Abby." Gibbs glared.

"Right, sorry." She leaned back against the table. "Sorry to say, none of the FBI is after you. Well at least not sexually."

Gibbs chuckled. "Good, go home."

Gibbs and Tony both turned to leave.

"The FBI is involved."

In unison they turned around.

Abby grinned. "Seriously you two are so cute."

"Abby!" Again, said in unison both sounding annoyed.

"STOP!" Gibbs glared at Tony.

Tony put up his hands. "Touchy."

"How is the FBI involved?" Gibbs asked.

"Fornell wrote the journal." Abby paused and grinned. "But it's not a journal, yet it is about you."

"What?" Gibbs was completely confused.

"Did you read the whole thing or look at the last few pages?" Abby asked knowing the answer already.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Look." She turned around to the computer and touched the keyboard bringing up a picture of one of the last pages of the journal.

"Chapters?" Gibbs looked even more confused. "And is that a web address?"

"Chapters and a web address. It's an internal FBI internet message board."

"A message board?" Tony asked just as confused as Gibbs.

"Yeah kinda like a private internet club, only accessible to the FBI." She smiled and tried to explain. "It lets people start forums and post things."

"And?" Gibbs stared at her.

"Seems the FBI has started their own little internal message board and one of their forums has gotten extremely popular. The story forum" Her eyes darted back and forth between Gibbs and Tony to see if they understood. She shook her head, even trying to speak in very generic terms they were still lost. "I was able to get in because I had Fornell's user name and password from the journal."

Again Abby started typing, the message board appeared and she signed in as Fornell.

"See message board forums or topics whatever you wanna call them. But-" She typed again and pulled up the forum she wanted. "This is what I wanted you to see."

The forum name came up and Tony and Gibbs both read it. Tony started laugh and Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"He's dead." Gibbs growled.

"Gibbs come on! I mean this is the most popular forum on here." Abby smirked.

"The name of the forum could use some work." Tony grinned.

Gibbs turned to him anger still steaming.

"When Gibbs does DiNozzo not very original." Tony shrugged. "And why is it Gibbs does DiNozzo, why not DiNozzo does Gibbs?"

"Because you're submissive in most of the stories." Abby grinned back at Tony.

The grin faded from Tony's face and he stood up straighter. "Submissive?"

"Not like getting whipped with chains submissive, but as in a bottom."

Tony's eyes narrowed and he glared, almost matching Gibbs.

"It's okay." Abby rubbed his arm. "You're super sweet and still very manly."

"The Journal?" Gibbs wanted to bring her back to the reason this all started.

"It's a story Fornell is posting." Abby tried not to smile but it was impossible.

"A story about me?" Gibbs glared again.

"Well, you and Tony." Abby bit her lower lip. "The story is that the journal is Tony's and he's writing it about you."

Gibbs let out a deep breath and shook his head.

"It's actually really good. I mean Fornell is a really talented writer, very descriptive, the sex is hot and he totally has both of your personalities right on."

Rubbing his forehead, Gibbs mumbled. "I'll kill him; dump his body in the river."

"You believed it was Tony's journal." Abby stared at Gibbs. "I mean that says something. Fornell nailed it."

"Can you get rid of it?" Gibbs asked. "All of it?"

She shook her head. "I would need admin privileges and Fornell doesn't have that."

Gibbs head dropped back.

"And why would you want to get rid of it?" Abby paused, Gibbs head shot up and he glared at her. "This finally got you two together and it's not like you are the only two they write about."

"Really?" Tony looked surprised. "Who else?"

"Well." Abby shrugged. "The Gibbs and DiNozzo forum is the most popular but there are stories about McGee and me, Tony and Ziva, Ziva and Gibbs, and...me and Ziva?"

Tony's eyebrow went up and he grinned. "Oh pull one of those stories up."

Gibbs turned to Tony, hand on his hip and looked at him with an icy glare

"I just, research, I'm not interest, I just thought-." Tony muttered then finally just shut up.

Abby fought back a laugh. "They're good, but Ziva's not really my type."

Tony grinned and raised an eyebrow at her. "You have a type?"

"Yup." She nodded and smiled.

"I don't wanna know this." Gibbs groaned.

"You obviously have a type." Abby smirked at Gibbs then cocked her head towards Tony. "He's your type."

Tony smiled proudly.

"I need a drink." Gibbs sighed.

"I have an idea." Abby jumped up and down excitedly. "And it doesn't involve killing Fornell. If you wanna hear it?"

"Sure." Gibbs shook his head. "Why not."

**###########**

Fornell walked out onto the porch to grab the mail and almost stepped on the package sitting in front of the door. Looking around he surveyed the area but saw no one. The FBI agent in him kicked in and he took a step back. Glancing down at the package he made several observations.

No address or return address, hand delivered. His name was written across the front of the brown wrapping. There was a small envelope taped to the corner. The front of the enveloped had two words.

_From Jethro_

Fornell shook his head. "Trying to give me a damn heart attack."

Picking up the package carefully, he walked back into the house. Sitting the package on the table, Fornell stared at it for a moment. It could still be someone toying with him; everyone knew he was friends with Jethro. Gently, he pulled the envelope off the package and opened it, pulling out a piece of paper from inside and reading it.

" _Thought you might want this back. You should be more careful._ "

Unwrapping the package, Fornell's eyes went wide. "Shit."

There was a post-it note on the front of the journal with a web address, a user name and password.

Walking down the hallway, Fornell made his way to his computer and typed in the address, a message board popped up and he put in the user name and password. There was only one forum on the message board.

_Sacks does Fornell_

"Bastard!" Fornell yelled.


End file.
